1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to server cabinets for use in server systems, and more particularly to a server cabinet facilitating heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous server systems are used for data storage and data operation. A server system generally includes a server cabinet, and a number of standard servers stacked in the server cabinet one on another along a height direction of the server cabinet. The servers generate considerable heat during operation, and the servers may suffer damage if the heat is not efficiently removed.
What is needed, therefore, is a server cabinet for use in a server system which can overcome the limitations described.